The invention relates to a server system for providing at least one service, a method for providing a service via a server system and a method for executing an application program on a user's computer.
Such a server system for providing at least one service has an interface for connecting a server to a user's computer and an authentication means that is designed and provided to request personal identification data of a user who logs onto the server via the user's computer and permits the user's computer access if authentication is successful.
In the present case a server is to be understood as a computer or computer system which offers services in form of services or data and which can be accessed by different user's computers, the so-called clients. Hereby, the server is set up at a central location in a communication network, for instance the internet, via which a multitude of computers and computer systems are connected with each other for exchanging data. A user can connect to the server via a user's computer and thus can access the server.
In order to avoid that non-authorized users access a server, conventional servers use an authentication, which asks for personal identification data of a user, for instance a user name and a password determined in advance. The server requests thereby the user to enter its user's name and password and permits the user only access to the services of the server if user name and password have been verified. This authentication is also called a weak authentication.